


Never keep a secret from a sister

by Internet_is_my_life



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Caught, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, sleepy!leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life
Summary: Barry opened his eyes and froze.standing in his doorway with her hand still on the door handle, was Iris.who last Barry checked definitely didn't know about the boyfriend currently pressed against his back.





	Never keep a secret from a sister

At first Barry wasn’t sure what had woken him up, later he would realise it was the sound of his bedroom door being opened.  
He was curled on his side with one knee bent. There was a solid body pressed against his back, the warmth of it spreading through to his core.  
Barry had yet to open his eyes, preparing to go back to sleep when he heard a gasp that was cut off almost instantly.  
Barry opened his eyes and froze. 

Standing only a few feet from his bed, in his doorway with her hand still on the door handle, was Iris. 

Iris, his lovely, overbearing, nosey sister was standing, staring at the way his boyfriend was curled around his back, holding him close.  
The boyfriend she didn’t know existed, the boyfriend Barry didn’t want her to know existed. 

Once Iris saw she had Barry’s attention she widened her eyes throwing her hands up in a confused manner. 

The man must have sensed the tension in Barry because the arm that was wrapped around his middle tightened, pulling Barry back further into the chest of his bedmate. Burying his face in the skin at the base of Barry’s neck. 

Iris let out another sound, this one similar to a squeak, and clasped her hand over her mouth. 

She looked like she had just won the lottery, not walked in on her brother in bed with someone. 

The body laying behind Barry shifted even more and let out a mumble too soft for even Barry to understand. Barry made a face at Iris and tilted his head to the door. 

Iris mouthed the words “We need to talk!” And backed out of the room.  
But Barry knew her better than that, he knew she was waiting outside the door. He knew that ‘we need to talk’ actually meant ‘get your ass out here, I want to talk now’ 

With one finally resigned sigh Barry began to wiggle himself out of the arms of his sleeping boyfriend.  
“What are you doing?” Came the deep, sleep riddled voice.  
“Shh, go back to sleep, I’m coming back” Barry quickly placed a spare pillow off the floor in his spot, letting his boyfriend grab onto that instead. 

Barry threw on the first pieces of clothing he saw. Which ended up being his boxers and a jumper that belonged to his boyfriend. He took the stairs two at a time a quietly as he could and moved into the living room where Iris was sitting, looking as if Christmas had come early. 

“Barry what the hell was that!” 

Barry ran a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up enough to face this conversation.  
“Let me make you a coffee first, seems like we’re both going to need it” 

Once Barry and iris were both seated opposite each other on the couch, large steaming cups of coffee on the table in front of them, he prepared himself for the questions. 

“Ok go ahead”

“Barry! Who was that? Do you have a secret boyfriend? Or is he a one night stand? Oh god did I interrupt morning sex for you? Who is he?! Wait do I know him? What is h….” 

“Iris! Calm down will you!” 

“Calm down! I have been trying to set you up with my friends for months and you keep making excuses, saying your too busy to date and then I walk in on you in bed with a MAN!” Iris looked to have a sudden Realisation “OMG is he the reason you keep saying no! Barry!” 

Barry rolled his eyes nodding along to her. 

“How long have you been seeing him? Is he your boyfriend?” 

“ we’ve been sleeping together for about 9 months” Iris squawked “BUT we’ve only been dating for 2 months” 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, how dare you have a secret love life without telling me!

“Iris it a long story, we’ve known each other for a while, and we both agreed that it was for the best that we didn’t tell anyone! It was only a friends with benefits situation at first, I didn’t think that was the kind of arrangement you talk about at Sunday family dinner with Joe. But then it became more, he started sleeping over, and we started having dinner when he came over and it developed into a relationship, but by that point we were in too deep.”

“Barry you could have told me. I wouldn’t have judged you! Was it because it was a guy! I mean I know you never told us but I’ve always known!” Iris looked to be working herself into a frenzy, she had Barry’s hands clenched in hers, as if pleading for him to understand. 

“Iris! Iris I know you would never judge me, and no it wasn’t because it was a guy. I know you and joe wouldn’t have a problem with that part of it. There’s more complicated reasons behind keeping it a secret” 

“Ok……. Which are?” Iris looked at him expectantly. 

This was it. The moment that had kept Barry up worrying about. Once he said it there was no taking it back, iris either has to except it or not.  
Barry took one final breath and said 

“He’s a criminal”  
.  
.  
.

Iris sat for a few minute still looking at Barry.  
“Is that it?” 

“What do you mean ‘is that it’! Yes, it is! Well actually no it’s not but He’s a criminal! He’s done bad stuff! You’re not even going to ask what he’s done?! Or who he is?” Barry was the one getting worked up now. He let go of iris’ hand running his fingered through his hair, gripping the strands between his fingers. 

Iris was quick to recapture his hands, holding both of his hand with both of hers. 

“Barry, I trust you. If you trust this man enough to sleep with him let alone date him for 2 months now, than I trust that he’s not a bad person. Regardless of his past.” Barry looked at iris as if she had grown another head before bursting in tears of laughter, his whole body shaking as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh god, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to tell you. There have been so many moments where all I’ve wanted to do is scream and just tell you what is happening” Iris looked amused, sitting back and letting Barry have his moment of relief before she broke it with more questions. 

“You still haven’t told me his name Barry” He froze again, as Iris had predicted.  
Turning to face her he opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by a low, smooth voice coming from the doorway. 

“I’m sure we’ve met before, Miss West” Leonard Snart was causally leaning against the doorway of the living room. Looking as if he had been there a while, observing them. 

Iris stopped. Everything stopped. She stopped moving, talking, if Barry checked; she had probably stopped breathing.

For some reason this made Barry go bright red. Nothing too embarrassing had happened but never before had Barry felt so exposed to Iris. 

Barry had always been a private guy when it came to relationships, only introducing them to his family when he knew it was right, and only ever at a family dinner, or in passing before he left with them. Not straight after being walked in on spooning. Not while said person was standing shirtless in only a pair of Barry’s pyjama pants. 

“Lenny! Um hi!” Barry jumped Up from the couch, moving toward Leonard before seeming to think better of it and stopping half way between the couch and the door. “Why are you up?”

“You didn’t come back to bed, it was lonely” Leonard had tried to say this with a blank face, but Barry knew him better than that. He could hear the whine hidden behind the words. 

“Oh, right, sorry. We… um….. We had a surprise visitor” 

“Yes I can see that, good morning to you Miss West” 

Iris nodded her head to him in slight greeting, she still hadn’t said anything, she was switching her eyes from Barry to Leonard and back again. Her mind looking as if it was running a million miles a hour for several long minutes before she found words again 

“I knew you were flirting with him! All this time I thought you were just adorably oblivious to the crazy amount of sexual tension between you two every time you’re within 100 feet of each other.” Barry went red again, flushing all the way down his neck, looking anywhere except at Leonard, who Barry knew was smirking at him. 

“What?.. No… we haven’t….. I mean.. We…. Iris?!” Iris smooth laughter rang through the room alongside Barry’s nervous rambles. 

“Come on Scarlett, we knew it was only a matter of time before your little crew caught on to us. Although I have to say Miss West I’m impressed it was you. I though for sure Cisco’s paranoia would get us first. That or the countless private conversations that are probably recorded on your suits com system” Leonard ending this with a wink directed at Barry causing his finally cooled down face to flames back up. 

Leonard finally moved out of the doorway, gliding across the room toward Barry. He brought his hand up to rest on the back of Barry’s neck, squeezing slightly in reassurance.  
Barry automatically lent back into his touch, the warmth of his hand grounding him in the moment. 

Barry sheepishly looked back at iris, who was still calmly sitting on the couch. “You sure your ok with this? You’re not going to yell? Or tell me I’ve lost my mind?” 

“Barry do you know why I keep setting you up with people? Why I’m constantly asking you about your dating life?” Iris didn’t give Barry any time to answer her “because I want you to be happy. Ever since I got together with Eddie I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. That’s all I wanted for you, to feel what I feel when I’m with him, and from what I can see; you’ve found it yourself” 

Barry felt Leonard move closer to him, his hand sliding down his back before coming to a rest on his waist. Barry turned, bringing his hands up to cover his reddened face, leaning his forehead on Leonard shoulder, thankful once again for their height differences. 

“Ok I’m going to leave. I’ve obviously interrupted your morning enough and I think if anymore blood rushes to Barry’s head we might risk brain damage” Iris picked up her bag and walked to the door, brushing her hand on Barry’s arm as when she past him. “You have to promise me one thing though….” 

Iris pause for effect, opening the door but not stepping through it yet. 

“I wanna be there when you tell Joe, I can only imagine the explosion waiting to happen” Iris sent a wicked grin at a dreadful looking Barry, shutting the door behind her. Leaving the two lovers in silence. 

“Oh god, please never let her meet Lisa”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever time posting anything that I have written. please be nice in the comment section. 
> 
> feedback is always welcome though :)  
> please let me know if you liked it or how i can fix it


End file.
